Hospitalizied
by Roseabell16
Summary: Charlie feared that he may have needed to put Bella in a hospital during New Moon. Well what if he did? Here is my version on what would have happened.
1. preface

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. lol

**Preview- The Vision**

Alice Pov.

My brother was officially the dumbest person to ever walk the planet. It has been 2 hours 36 minutes and 28 seconds since I saw that terrible vision. Bella my best friend and sister sitting in a hospital bed with all kinds of machines hooked up to her. I don't know what had happened, we had only been gone for 2 weeks, but I was going to find out!


	2. Chapter 1 the visitor

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 1-Visitor

Bella Pov.

I'm not crazy, I'm not dangerous, and I don't know why I am here. Every time I ask that stupid nurse I get "It's for your own good honey!" For my own good? What the hell did that mean? I don't remember how I got here so that's no help. All I remember is HIM leaving me, being at my house, I think my mom way there at some point! I remember hearing Charlie yelling at someone I don't know who. The next thing I know I'm here in this stupid place. I see my dad but I refuse to talk to him, I think he put me here. I don't know anymore. I want Edward but he is not coming back so here I am all alone. I hear my door open and there is that stupid nurse again. She looks at me and smiles, all I can think is GET OUT but I don't say so I don't talk much anymore.

"You have a visitor, would you like to see them?" she asks me.

A visitor? Who could it be? Charlie was at work still and would not be by till later. The only other people that stop by are Mike and Angela and they are only allowed to come by on Saturday's cause of the hospitals rules on visitors. So who could it be? I looked up to see the nurse still standing in the doorway waiting for an answer so I nodded. She smiled that stupidly fake smile at me. "Great I will go get them."

I had to admit that I was curious as to how was here. I didn't have to wonder long. My door opened as I looked up. I was so stunned, in my doorway stood a short girl with pixie like short black hair.

"ALICE" I croaked, _I really need to use my voice more that hurt,_ I thought.

"Hi Bella" Alice responded.

I could not believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a funny story really…"


	3. Chapter 2 funny story

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

**A/N just saying… if you find errors just let me know. I am not the best at grammar so I appreciate any and all help. Thx **

**Italics are thoughts just so you know.**

Chapter 2- funny story

Alice Pov.

What had we done to this poor girl? She sat there stuck in a hospital bed, why; because my brother is stupid.

"Well it a funny story." I answered her.

"You see I was out hunting and I had a vision of you. You were sitting here in the hospital looking so lost. I did not know what happened so I got on the first plane here. I was afraid you were hurt, but you look fine."

As I said that last part she looked mad. "HURT YOU THOUGHT I WAS HURT! I WAS HURT BUT WHAT DO YOU CARE. YOU NEVER CARED."

Never cared? "What do you mean I never cared Bella, you're my sister! I will always care about you."

"DON'T FEED ME YOUR LIES ALICE! YOU LEFT ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!"

"But I didn't want to leave." I said quietly, but she must have heard me.

"You did not want to?"

"No, you're my sister and I love you. Did you think that I wanted to leave? Edward," I saw her flinch at the name. _Odd_ I thought "he told me to. I was not given a choice…"

As I said this she jumped from the bed and gave me the biggest hug ever and _wait is she crying_?

"O Alice I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I thought that you did not care about me like HIM."

"Bella its ok… wait what do you mean by not care about me like HIM. What did my brother tell you when we left?"

By the time Bella got done telling me the story I knew one thing and one thing for sure. I was going to KILL EDWARD. _Why did he lie to her, look what it did. _Just then the door opened and Charlie came in.

"ALICE CULLEN?"

"Yes Charlie it's me. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, um can I talk to you in the hall for a second, and I think the nurse wants to look at Bella?"

Very smooth Charlie, I knew for a face that the nurse was not planning to come in for another 10 minutes.

"Sure Charlie, I will be right back Bella."

"Promise?"

She looked so scared I could not help but give her a hug and say "promise."

Once in the hall Charlie turned and he did not look happy.

"Now Alice you know that I like you but I need to know is anyone else from your family here?"

"No Charlie, Edward is not here and he does not know that I'm here."

He looked so much better after that.

"How did this happen. I did not see any injuries on her?"

Charlie face fell again.

"This is not a ward for physical injuries Alice, it's for mental injuries."

"WHAT?"

"The day your family left we found Bella in the woods. She had been there for hours. We tried to get to talk to us but she wouldn't, she just kept saying "He's gone." I did not know what that meant till one of the Doctors from the hospital told me that your family had left. I realized that what Bella was talking about Edward. It was bad Alice; she would not eat or sleep. It got so bad that one night I walked into her room it looked like she was asleep."

He started crying, I couldn't believe it.

"I looked closer and saw that she was on the floor. I thought it was odd for her to be sleeping on the ground so I turned on the light and…"He really started crying then, if I could have I would have been crying too. "…and she had collapsed on the floor. I got her to the hospital. The doctors said she had almost died because she was dehydrated and malnourished. I told them that I had not been able to get her to eat for almost two weeks now. They admitted her for both physical and mental health problems plus they labeled her as a danger to other and herself."

I felt for him and at the same time I could not believe it.

"I had barley even heard her voice since your family left."

"Charlie I promise to be here to help anyway I can, just tell me how."

"I may have something to say about that."

I turned to see that the nurse was the one who had responded.

"How so?" I asked.

"Miss Swan has not been this alert since she has been here; it looks like she responds to you. Mr. Swan if it's ok with you I think that this young lady can help us in treating your daughter, but to do that I need your consent to inform her on what's wrong with your daughter."

"Anything to help my daughter and I trust Alice." Charlie responded.

"Good well first I need your name miss."

"I'm Alice Cullen" I told the nurse.

"Aw Dr. Cullen's daughter yes well, Miss Swan is suffering from a case of depression. The more you can get her to open up the better we think she will get."

"So in other words you want me to get her to talk about the night she um fell apart?"

"Yes the rest we will handle, do you think that you can do that?"

I looked from Charlie to the nurse, the face of a concerned parent to the veteran face of a health worker. I can do this I will help bring the REAL Bella back to us.

"Yes I will help."

Charlie and the nurse both smiled.

"Thank you Alice, this means so much to both me and Bella's mother." Charlie said.

"Yes we too appreciate your help Miss Cullen, but I must also say that if you are going to help I must ask you to not tell anyone about what goes on, the progress Miss Swan makes, or anything else that goes on here. Do you understand?"

"Yes my father is a doctor I know how it works." This nurse is annoying me.

"Good not if you will excuse me, I need to make my rounds."

Charlie and I watched her turn and leave.

"Thank you again Alice this mean so much to me."

He was crying again, I felt so bad. "No problem Charlie, I love Bella too. Let's go in and see Bella before she thinks we forgot about her."

As I walked into her room I thought about how I was going to help Bella. I was not sure what I was going to do, but I knew one thing. I was not going to leave Bella ever again.

_**Authors Note:**_ Yes I know the chapters have been short, the first couple will be, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I also had my first chemistry test this week so it was busy. College sucks. I will be updating this story every Friday now that I am ready for the longer chapters; I just needed to get the basic information out. I just don't have the time to type more to update more often sorry. If you are confused on anything just let me know I will either put it in the story somehow or just send you a message giving you the information. Keep in mind that more details will be given later when people start to talk so put up with it please. Like I said if you don't get something feel free to send me a message telling me, I will try to answer your questions in the story but if I can't I will just put it in the Authors note. Thank you for reading.

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Old Taste**_ -What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out.


	4. Chapter 3 I will come back

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

**A/N Thanks to all the reviews I have decide to update sooner. I will make my readers a deal; the more reviews I get for each chapter the sooner I will update another chapter. This message goes to all those who put my story on story alert but don't review. Don't get me wrong I love that you want to put my story on story alert. But would it kill you to hit that little button at the end and just type "great story" seriously. To encourage more reviews I have added a sneak preview at the end.**

Chapter 3- I will come back

Bella Pov.

Charlie and Alice had been gone for a while. The nurse had come in to check on me. I think she got annoyed that I was asking so many questions about what Alice and my dad were talking about? When she was coming back in? If she was coming back in! No, Alice said that she would come back in. I heard the door open and looked to see Alice walk in behind Charlie.

"Hey there sunshine, how do you feel today?" My dad asked.

"Um good I guess dad."

My dad looked like he had just seen a lion walk in front of him. Wait that's right I have not talked to him in two weeks. Alice must have sense his shock so thankfully she interrupted.

"Charlie why don't you go get some dinner from the cafeteria and Bella and I can have some girl talk."

"Ok have fun girls, come get me if you need me ok?"

"Sure ok dad" and yet again his face was covered in shock and something else I was having trouble placing. Was it happiness? As soon Charlie walked out of the room and closed the door I turned to Alice.

"So does the rest of your family know your here?"

"No, Bella Edward doesn't know I'm here."

"I didn't ask if Edward knew that you were here."

"No but it's what you wanted to know."

I needed to get the conversation away from Edward for my own sanity.

"So how is the rest of your family?" It was not the best, but it was better than Edward.

"There doing…ok, but I want to hear about you how have you been."

"I've been good." I lied.

"Bella you were always the worst at lying."

"Ok I have never been worse, can you blame me?"

"No I can't."

I heard the door open and looked to see Charlie.

"Alice the nurse just told me that visiting hours are over." He informed us.

"WHAT? NO ALICE PLEASE STAY, DAD TELL THEM THAT ALICE CAN STAY." I started to cry again.

"Bella its ok I will come back."

"Promise"

"Yes I tell you what you promise to try to keep getting better and keep talking" she gave me a look "and I will promise to keep coming."

"Ok, how often will you come?"

"How does once a week on Friday sound. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes"

"Good then I will see you on Friday."

She smiled and gave me a big hug before she turned to leave.

"It's so nice that she stopped by. Come to think of it how did she know that you were here Bella?" Charlie looked and gave me a suspicious look.

"Um she called Angela I think."

"Ok"

I could tell he did not really believe it, but he let it drop. With the knowledge that Alice would be back to see me in just a couple days I drifted to sleep.

What's to come…

ALICE POV.

I was going to kill Edward. I got home soon after leaving the hospital. I walked in and listen to see who was here. Thank goodness Edward was home I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Edward let's talk for a minute shall we…"

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Old Taste**_ -What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out. Have a great week people see you on Friday or sooner…


	5. Chapter 4 Let's talk

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Yes I know its early again today is a good friend's 18th birthday and she likes this story so you can all thank her for the update.

**Happy 18****th**** Birthday Girl **

**This message goes to all those who put my story on story alert but don't review. Don't get me wrong I love that you want to put my story on story alert or favorites, but would it kill you to hit that little button at the end and just type "great story" seriously. To encourage more reviews I have added a sneak preview at the end.**

Chapter 4- Let's talk

ALICE POV.

I was going to kill Edward. I got home soon after leaving the hospital. I walked in and listen to see who was here. Thank goodness Edward was home I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Edward let's talk for a minute shall we."

He came down the stairs looking the same as he had since he left Bella. His physical being did not look good; I could tell what the separation from Bella was doing to him. He himself well he was a wreak. He never talked unless directly talked too. He just sat up in his room and stared at a picture of Bella and dry sobbed. I did not understand why he did not go back? He missed her, she missed him… they more than missed each other. Their separation was tearing them apart.

"What can I do for you Alice?" He looked so sad, I almost felt bad for him... then I remembered what he told Bella.

"I… had a vision of what you told Bella how could you?" I could not tell him I would be in a lot of trouble both with the hospital because I was not to talk about Bella and with Bella herself. I was not sure if she wanted him around her…yet.

"You had a vision of what happened? I thought that you saw the future?"

I had to think fast.

"I saw parts if it before we left and I just now saw the whole picture."

I could tell he was not buying it. To be honest it sounded like the worst lie I had ever told.

"How I saw it does not matter. What matters is what you said; how could you do that to her?"

"I did what I needed to do. She is better off without me."

He turned away from me. Fine he can go cry over a picture of Bella if he wants I will bring it back up later.

I continued on with my day, I shopped with Rose, hunted with Jasper, and helped Esme with some remolding of the house. It was a very busy day. I was starting to feel guilty. Here Bella is suffering without Edward and vice-versa, plus the rest of the family even Rose missed Bella. Esme and Carlisle felt like they had lost a daughter, Emmett missed his sister, Jasper felt bad for what happened on her birthday and felt like he let the family down, and even Rose missed her presence but only cause without her the rest of the family was depressed. I was going to try my best to get Bella back into my family's life but I did not know how between the hospital and the feeling of the people involved, but I would try my best.

A/N I know bad ending but I need to pick up my puppy from the vet sorry I will try and update soon.

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Old Taste**_ -What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out. Have a great week people see you on Friday or sooner…


	6. Chapter 5 Jacob

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

A/N Sorry I have not undated in a while. I had to work all last weekend plus Friday and I had a busy week and I sick. Sorry now on with the story.

Chapter 5-Jacob

Alice Pov

It had been 3 months since I had first started to go see Bella. I went every Friday I went to see Bella. She always got so much better when I was there that the hospital was letting me spend the night. I will never forget that first time I stayed with Bella. Angela, Ben and Mike the only friends that would still talk to Bella came every Saturday morning to see her. They were so surprised to see me there, but it was not them who made me remember it. Around 2 that afternoon Charlie came by after fishing and with him came his friend Billy Black and his son. I noticed that Bella and Billy's son Jacob were on friendly terms, very friendly. If I was a betting person I would have said the Jacob had a thing for Bella, I would also bet my immortality that he was a werewolf! I would never forget that day…

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on Bella's bed braiding her hair after much objection from Bella. Angela, Ben and Mike had just left and hour or so ago and Charlie was due any time._

"_Alice I still don't get why you need to braid my hair it was fine the way it was!" _

"_O silly Bella of course your hair needed done, plus Charlie is happier when he sees you like this."_

"_Charlie is happier when my hair is braded? Alice I think you have lost it."_

"_No Bella he is happier when he sees you doing normal things." I knew it was a little low to say that but Bella was still in the hospital and to make that even better she was still in the mental ward. I could tell that Charlie was having a hard time with this. Bella needed to keep getting better not only for her sanity but for Charlie's as well and if this is what the hospital wanted to see then that is what they would see. Anything to get Bella out of here. _

_I heard Charlie coming down the hall and finished Bella's braids with vampire speed I then smelled something really bad. I was not quite sure what it was but it was bad._

"_Hi girls what are you doing today?" Charlie greeted us._

"_Nothing much, just some hair braiding." I responded._

"_That sounds like fun" Charlie looked really pleased that Bella was doing something normal. "Bella there is someone here to see you" he then said._

"_Dad if you're talking about who I think you're talking about then I know who it is they come every Saturday with you." Bella joked, this made Charlie even happier. "Hi Billy hi Jake you two can come I you know."_

_The first man to walk in was an older gentleman in a wheelchair the second was a boy who looked to be about Bella's age maybe older. The younger boy was also the source of that bad smell. It took me some time but I figured out the reason for the smell…werewolf. _

**End flashback**

It has been two months since that happened. I sat there for three hours watching Jacob Black flirt with Bella. After they all left I asked Bella about it.

'Were just friends" she had said. It was very plain however, that that was not what Jacob Black had in mind. I looked at the clock and realized I was running a little late. I was having trouble making excuses every Friday to go see Bella. I could tell Jasper was really worried, I wanted to tell him but I could not. If I told anyone else Edward would find out and then he would try and go see Bella and she was not ready to see him yet, that much I could tell. Plus the hospital told me that I was not to tell anyone that she was here but I have a feeling that Charlie had something to do with that request. So I just kept making stuff up and when she gets out of the hospital and is ready to see Edward I will tell him and all will be well…I hope.

A/N Sorry it took so long. This next week I have a chem. test and it's my birthday on Thursday so I will try and update but no promises but if you send me a review I will send you a preview.

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Old Taste**_ -What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out.


	7. Chapter 6 What If

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

A/N Sorry I have not undated in a while. I had to work all last weekend plus Friday and I had a busy week and I sick. Sorry now on with the story.

Chapter 6- What If

**Jasper Pov.**

I could not believe I was here. I was standing outside Edward's bedroom getting ready to go in and see him. I had been very worried about Alice; she has been leaving all the time. What worries me the most are her emotions; right before she leaves she gets all happy and excited but when she gets back she is sad and feels guilty. These emotions can only mean one thing… Alice is seeing someone else! So here I was about to find out the answer to the important question; did she love him? If she did I would gladly step aside and let her be with him. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was sitting inside on his bed staring at what I assumed was a picture of Bella and dry sobbing. His emotions were so bad. I could feel sadness no he was miserable and depressed, more that I had ever felt from a person.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you?" He did not look up.

"Edward!" I said a little louder this time… still nothing. Finally I did something I knew I probably should not do… I grabbed the picture of Bella away from him.

"WHAT!" he snapped. I could hear a low growl coming from him.

"I need to talk to you." I said again. I'm not sure if it was my tone or the look on my face but he looked at me and I felt sympathy come from him.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" It seemed like he wanted me to talk out loud instead of just pick at my thoughts.

"Its Alice" I explained what I had been feeling from her and what she had been doing, because being locked up in his room grieving over Bella I knew that he had no clue as to when people were home.

"So what do you think, what have you been reading from her mind?"

"To be honest Jasper I have not really been paying attention to anyone's thoughts, so I can't tell you." At this my heart sank. "But I can try and pay more attention to what she is thinking when she comes home, if you want me too? If nothing else you could always follow her."

"I don't want to follow her around Edward, if she wanted me to know where she was going she would have told me. I just want to know if I need to step out of the picture or not." I said sadly.

"I have a question Jasper, what if she does want you to step out or what if she wants to bring this new guy home and wants both of you? What will you do then?" I was shocked that this would come from Edward, then again I sure that he had had the same thoughts about Bella.

"Your right I have thought about this situation with Bella. I keep thinking what if I go back and let her live her life, get married have a family and grow old but I stay with her on the side. I would do anything she asked me to but I'm not sure I can watch her be with another that is the only thing stopping me from going back. That and it would not be fair to Bella or her husband."

"I'm not sure I could do that either Edward but I am confident that if it is this other guy Alice wants then I will gladly step aside."

"If you are sure then I will try and listen to find out for you."

"Thank you Edward" I said as I handed back the picture of Bella and walked out of the room.

**A/N Hope you liked it. My evil side came out in my writing tonight but it was planed. Here is the thing this Thursday is my 19****th**** Birthday and the next couple days until about Sunday are going to be really busy for me which is why you are getting this early. I'm not sure I will be able to update again this week with work, Chemistry test on wed, Birthday activities, and I'm going to see the Harry Potter movie at midnight tomorrow. I will try and get another chapter out because this one was so short but no promises. ****But review and I will give you a preview****.**


	8. Chapter 7 It's what month

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 7- It's what month?

Edward Pov

I could not believe Jasper just came and asked me to spy on Alice thoughts. Normally I try and block out my families thoughts, but I guess I can try and hopefully she will not see what I am up too.

I decided to go down stairs and watch T.V. On the way down I passed Carlisle's office. He looked up and saw me.

"EDWARD!" He was surprised to see me I could tell.

"Yes"

"I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

"What's so surprising I live here don't I." You would think that people never see my in this house.

"Well to be honest Edward, yes you do live here but you hardly ever come out of your room."

"What do you mean I never come out of my room? I was just out talking to Alice two days ago!" I was starting to get mad now. What is he getting at saying I never leave my room. As always Carlisle was as calm as ever.

"Edward what month is it?"

Why would he ask that?

"Um it's October!" He just looked at me; his thoughts were full of sadness and pity. I could hear Esme dry sobbing down stairs and everyone else in the house went silent. Emmett even turned off the TV, which was weird. I could not understand what was going on, why would everyone be so upset at the month.

"What's going on Carlisle?" He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Edward it's not October."

"Yes it is."

"Edward look out that window and tell me what you see?"

I was really confused now. I decided to humor him and looked. There was snow on the ground. I still did not see the problem have had snow in October before.

"Look really closely Edward." Carlisle said.

I did and I finally saw what he meant. Yes, we got snow in October but not this much snow so it had to be November then.

"Ok so it's not October, it's November big deal." I heard Esme cry harder. I was tired of this game now so I decided to read their minds. I got nothing Carlisle was thinking of some medical treatment, Jasper was thinking of Alice, Esme was so upset I don't think she could have even formed a thought, Emmett was thinking of some game on TV and Rose, big surprise, was thinking of herself.

"No Edward it's not November either, its January!"

JANUARY! HOW IN THE WORLD WAS IT JANUARY!

"BUT? HOW?" I could not even speak. How had so much time gone by!

Just then I heard a car coming down the driveway. Alice was home.

**A/N Hey long time no see. Yes I know it's been forever since I last updated but on top of all the stuff I mentioned in the last chapter I had finals this past week. I got a B in college chemistry; I was so excited and decided to celebrate. Then I had a fun dr. app and found out that I had to have surgery always fun to hear. But life is back to normal plus no classes which means MORE UPDATES if I get reviews. ****So send those reviews!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Where

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

This is shout-out to for the long review they left. I use to work in a hospital too plus both my parents work in a hospital so I spend a lot of time there. Thx for the review.

Chapter 8- Where

Alice Pov

I was so happy that Bella was getting better. As I was leaving this time the nurse approached me and informed me that Bella would be ready to go home soon. I was so excited. I then got a vision of what was a very strange sight. Edward had left his room. This day was getting better and better. Hopefully I would be able to get Edward and Bella together soon. I could tell they missed each other plus I wanted to get Bella away from the Jacob kid. I don't know what but there was something about him that I did not like. So hopefully in the next month or so I could get them together. I knew Bella was not ready to see him quite yet but I have been working with her so hopefully soon. As I pulled into the garage I notice Edward walking out onto the porch. He approached me as I walked up to the house.

"Hey Alice, I was just going to go hunt. Want to come?"

"Um sure." This was new; Edward never went hunting on his own these days. Most of the time Carlisle had to bring food home for him.

We ran into the forest to the North. I could smell a herd of elk nearby. After we had had our fill we headed back toward the house.

"Hey Alice can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what."

"I'm just going to be honest, where have you been?"

"Excuse me?"

"You head me Alice. Where have you been going?"

"I don't think that's any of you business Edward."

I was angry. Why would he care where I have been going, hell how does he know I've been gone? He has been playing Mr. Sour-Soul in his bed room for the past three months.

"Alice yes I care where you are going you're my sister." DAME forgot about the mind reading, how the hell did I forget that!

"Alice just tell me where you have been going."

I could tell that he was not going to drop the issue, so I decided to lie.

"I have been… taking classes at a night college." I could tell it was lame, and that he would not by it.

"Well if that's all why did you not say so?"

WHAT!!!! HE BOUGHT THAT NO WAY. He looked honest, did he really mean that?

"Yes I meant that now why don't we go back to the house and you can tell me all about the school."

We if he was not going to ask any questions I could go with that.

READ A/N

A/N Thank you for all the reviews people. Keep up the reviewing and you will get more and longer chapters. O and go and read my other story and tell me what you think. It's not long cause I don't know if it's good or not so go and read please I will give you a shout-out in a chapter or an extra update sooner than planed; you tell me what you want in the review.

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Old Taste**_ -What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out.


	10. Chapter 9 lies

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 9-Lies

Edward Pov.

I didn't believe her for a second. Why would she hide the fact that she is taking night classes? I had tries to read her mind the entire time but all I got was glimpses of what was maybe a hospital? But why would Alice be visiting a hospital. She continued talking about the fake night classes that she was taking. She said that they were all day on Saturdays and that was why she left on Fridays. I kept trying to see what she was really doing but Alice has gotten really good and thinking of other things, or "blocking" me as she says, during our conversations. After she got done we walked back into the house.

"Hey Edward thank you for listing, I really wanted to talk."

"About you classes?" Girls are so weird, she is lying to my face and she is thanking me? I don't get it but whatever.

"Well ya, I know Emmett would make fun of me for taking cooking classes since we don't eat and all."

"Ya any time" cooking classes my ass. I'm not sure what Alice is hiding but I think it's time we found out.

As we can into the house I heard Jasper ask if I got any information and that if I did to go sit in the chair, so I did.

"Hey Edward I was wondering if there were any good food selections nearby?"

"It's not bad, some deer up to the north."

"Well I know that you and Alice just went but would you mind coming with me to hunt."

"Sure no problem."

We got outside of hearing range before we started talking.

"I told everyone that I thought that it was best if we try and get you out of the house as much as possible, they all think that was a good idea, that way they don't think anything about me asking you to come with me." Jasper explained.

"Good we don't want Alice to think that were trying to figure out where she is going."

"So what did you find out?"

"She told me that she was going and talking cooking classes on Saturdays in Seattle!"

"Do you think it's true?"

"No I'm sorry Jasper but I could tell that it's not true. For one think the entire time she was telling me about this place she could not come up with one image in her head. She was thinking of translation Latin into Russian."

"Dam, well any ideas on where she is going?"

"I could see a desk it looked like a reception desk that you would find at a hospital but I don't know what business Alice would have at a hospital."

We stood there and thought for a minute before Jasper came up with an idea.

"You don't think she is cheating on the diet; do you? That would explain her emotions and doing it at a hospital would make sense?"

"No not Alice, I can't see her doing something like that, plus we would see her eyes changing."

"Well did you see anything else?"

Jasper looked extremely sad and depressed at this.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I do have an idea on how to find out the truth."

"How?"

"I say next time we follow her."

"I don't know Edward?"

"How else are you going to find out?"

"Ok your right let's do it."

"Ok it's settled next time Alice leaves we follow her and find out what she is hiding."

**A/N** Now before you say "won't Alice see their plan" keep in mind that Alice is so busy with what is going on with Bella that she does not "see" everything that she should. **If I get lots of reviews on this story and my ****other story**** old taste I might update as early as tomorrow. **_**Next up Edward find out where Alice is really going. **_


	11. Chapter 10 Bella

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Italics= thoughts

Chapter 10- Bella

Edward Pov.

It was finally Friday. Jasper and I were planning on following Alice today. We decided to pretend that we were going to go hunting a couple hours away that way if Alice saw us leaving she would not be suspicious. About half an hour before Alice left we thought that it was safe to start out we were going to go sit down the road a way a and wait for her to leave. I even rented a car so she would not recognize the vehicle that we were going to drive. Everything was going perfect till we went to go leave.

"Wait Wait I want to go toooooooo." Emmett yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"No Emmett you can't come with us." I told him. His bottom lip started to quiver like he was going to cry!

"WH...WHY CAN'T I COME?"

"Just because, you can't come with us."

"Come on guys let Emmett come." Alice chimed in.

"Ya, why can't he go with you two." Rose said, _unless you got something planed for just the two of you_, she added as a thought. I chose to ignore her thoughts the only reason she was helping him was because she wanted to spend some time with herself and her mirror and wanted Emmett out of the house for a couple hours. Always the selfish one.

I knew he had won when Esme got in to the argument.

"Boys it is not fair for you two to go off one your own when Emmett wants to go with you. Either let him come with you or no one goes." She scolded.

"Fine he can come, Emmett get into the car." I saw Emmett running out of the house jumping and dancing at my words. I looked at Jasper and he sighed. _I guess we really did not have much of a choice; we will just have to clue him in once we get into the car_ Jasper told me through his thoughts. I nodded my head in agreement.

We all got into the car and headed off in silence. Once we got to where I had hidden the rental car I pulled over.

"What are we doing here?" Emmett asked.

"No time to explain Emmett just be quite and get into that car over there." I told him.

"But why?"

"We will tell you in a little bit now hurry I can hear Alice's car coming down the road" Jasper yelled.

While Jasper and Emmett got into the rental car I hid my Volvo behind some really big pine trees and covered it with some extra branches I got form other trees just in case. Just as I got in the car Alice came around the bin in her yellow porch.

"Time to go" I whispered.

"O look there's Alice lets rush up there and have a race." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett shut up we are not going hunting we are following Alice." I said in frustration. "So be quite we don't want her to know that we are following her."

"Ok but why are we following her." He was finally getting the idea and started whispering.

"We want to know where it is she is going every weekend."

"Ok this could be fun." Leave it to Emmett to turn it into a game. After three hours Alice got off the highway and started turing onto little side country streets.

"Do you think she knows that we are following her?" Jasper asked. We were far enough behind her that she could not hear or see us but were close enough that I could still hear her thoughts.

"No she is thinking about some guy named Jacob from what I can tell, it sound like she has been talking to him on the phone." Jasper face fell; I think he was hoping to find some other reason for Alice's weekly trips other than another guy. The name Jacob struck some cord with me. I knew that name I just could not remember where from. I though vampires were suppose to have perfect recall but I could not remember where I had heard that name.

"Wait you two don't think Alice is seeing another guy do you?" As always Emmett was about two week behind in our suspicions.

"Yes we do Emmett that is what we are following her." I told him

"Why did you not just read her mind Edward?"

"Because she has been blocking me and when I tried to get her to confess she gave me this bull cram story that she was taking classes at a night college. That is why we are following her to find the truth Emmett ."

I turned to look back at the road and her car was gone.

"Guys did you see where her car went?" I asked.

"No I was to bussing thinking." Jasper said, he was so down because he was sure that we were going to find Alice with another guy.

"No I did not either I was talking to you. Wait does this town look familiar to either of you?" Jasper and I looked out the window to see what Emmett was talking about.

"NO WAY THIS IMPOSIBLE." I was furious with Alice.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jasper was confused; I on the other hand knew what Alice would be here.

"Where are we guys?"

"Emmett were in Forks."

I started listening to the people around the car; on the street and in the stores looking for someone who knew where Bella was. I knew that was where I would find Alice. The more I listened the more I thought that this might not be a bad thing maybe I could check up on Bella and make sure she was ok. Finally I heard something about my love but of course it was from that dammed Mike Newton.

"It's too bad about what happened to Bella, I think she really would have liked to come with us on the trip." He was talking to someone over the phone. I looked to see Jasper and Emmett staring at me.

"No" I whispered. What could have happened to her? I pulled the car up in front of the store so I could look into the window. Newton was in a suit this kind of suit a person put on for a funeral.

"NO NO NO" That was all I could think or say. What had I done to my Angle?

Japer Pov. 

I could tell this was not going to be good. Emmett and I quickly moved Edward to the back seat and I took the wheel. I headed to our house here in Forks. Emmett got out his cell and called Esme and Carlisle to get here as fast as they could. We all had been dreading this moment ever since Edward told us that he was leaving Bella. There was only one reason Edward would be acting like this. Bella must have died. I saw the suit the Newton boy had on his emotions were sad and angry. We got Edward to the house he just kept screaming for us to kill him so he could be with Bella or how bad of a person he was to do this to her. I tried to calm him down while Emmett tried to talk to him but he would not listen. Esme, Carlisle and Rose got there about 2 and a half hours after we had called them they tried everything they could to get through to him but nothing was working. Bu this time he was done asking us to kill him and just kept saying I sorry. We all felt for him. As night approached I started to think that Edward would ever be the same again. I know that if Alice was gone I would never be the same. About that time I heard someone coming into the house and I turned to see who it was. I could not believe my eyes.

"Alice?"

**A/N That's right people I said Edward would figure out where Alice is going I never said he would find Bella. (Place evil laugh here) I want reviews I know there are like 20 to 30 people who have this story on favorites and alerts but I get like 3 reviews on each chapter. So here it is I will not update again until I get let's say at least 10 reviews for this chapter. (Place evil laugh here)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11 Edward

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Important Read-

See reviewing is not that hard people. I went to work for three hours and when I got home there were 32 e-mails from fanfiction. wow **Keep up this kind of reviewing and I might be forced to start updating every day.**This chapter goes to for their review on my other story "Old Taste". If you have not read it yet well what are you waiting for go read it. A special shout to WL Chastain for their review "Yes I am very happy now and I hope you like my comment back." Now I know that you don't want to read this any more so on with the story and of you put the word Mickie in the review I will send you a preview of the next chapter for reading this. Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Edward

Alice Pov.

I was going to kill that pup for what he did to Bella. He was just so stupid. I needed to get a grip on myself and play attention to the road. Driving and planning revenge normally results in an accident. I had decided to run to the families' house here in Forks. As I drove up the long road I thought about the days when we actually lived here. As I pulled up to the house I saw a car parked in the drive. I figured it was just some humans that had gotten lost but when I got out of the car I could smell them. My family was here! I could hear Edward saying I'm sorry over and over. He sounded like when he was in his zombie mode after he left Bella. I walked into the house and there was Edward lying on the floor holding a pillow and a picture rocking back and forth muttering "I'm sorry". I tried to figure out what was going on. I could see Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle trying to get him to talk to them while Rose was sitting on a chair with a blank expression.

"Alice?" I turned to Jasper.

"What happened to him Jasper?"

"He found out what happened to Bella." No it just happened, I just found out myself. How did he know?

"How did he figure it out?"

"Yes Jasper I would like to know what happened to." Carlisle had gotten up from the floor and was turned to face us.

"We follow you, when we got into town we ran into Mike Newton. Well he was on the phone saying that it was a shame what happened to Bella. I guess Edward read what happened to her in his mind and then he went like this. We called the rest of the family and here we are."

Esme looked at me "Alice what are you doing here?" After she said that everyone looked at me.

"Well ok here it is, right after we left I had a vision of Bella in a hospital I got here as soon as I could. I thought that she had gotten hurt or something. I almost wish that she had gotten hurt."

"ALICE THAT'S A HORRIBLE THIMG TO SAY" Esme yelled at me.

"No it's really not considering what did happen to her." I responded.

"Alice what happened." Carlisle demanded; I knew that he was concerned he love Bella, we all did.

"Basically she went crazy" I heard Esme gasp. "After I got here I talked to Charlie, he said that Bella stopped eating and sleeping she just kept saying he's gone. He had no choice but to take her to the hospital, they put her in the mental ward." If I could cry I would be along with the rest of my family. Emmett and Esme looked like they were going to dry sob. Carlisle, Jasper and Rose all went as still as could be. I decided to continue.

"After I got here and saw her she started doing better, she was sleeping without drugs and they took the IV out because I was able to get her to eat. When it came time for me to leave that day she begged me not to go, it was so sad. I made her a deal that if she took care of herself that I would come back once a week. I came back every week. You guys have no idea what Edward did to her. I was able to get her to tell me what he said to her when he left. He did not tell her the truth like he told us he did; no he told her that he did not love her anymore, that she was no good for him." I was still angry at Edward for this. "It has taken a long time but Bella was healing."

No one was moving finally Carlisle spoke up. "And what did the boy mean by its too bad what happened to Bella?"

"I was not her only visitor. Charlie's friend Billy Back and his son Jacob were coming to see Bella. Jacob came almost every day except the days that I was there from what Bella said. She and this Jacob became good friends. Last weekend after I visited Bella she was released from the hospital and she went to go hang out with Jacob." I was not sure if I could continue on.

"What is the problem with Bella having a friend I don't get it?" Emmett said.

"The only thing is that Jacob is a werewolf. Apparently she got hurt while hanging out in La Push with him and his werewolf buddies." I could feel the guilt coming back again. "I didn't know I can't see them, I had no idea that it was going to happen." Jasper came over to hold me while I dry sobbed.

"Shhh Alice it's ok, no one knew."

After a few minutes of silence Carlisle spoke up. "So Alice when is the funeral?"

P.S. Review! lol


	13. Chapter 12 Hospital

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 12- Hospital

Previously

"What is the problem with Bella having a friend I don't get it?" Emmett said.

"The only thing is that Jacob is a werewolf. Apparently she got hurt while hanging out in La Push with him and his werewolf buddies." I could feel the guilt coming back again. "I didn't know I can't see them, I had no idea that it was going to happen." Jasper came over to hold me while I dry sobbed.

"Shhh Alice its ok, no one knew."

After a few minutes of silence Carlisle spoke up. "So Alice when is the funeral?"

"I did not know you guys wanted to go to the funeral?"

"Alice she was family to us of course we want to go to the funeral."

I finally got what they were thinking and I could not help but laugh.

"Guys I think there is a misunderstanding." I was finally able to look everyone in the eye. They all had the "what the hell is she talking about face" on. I started to correct their though process when I was interrupted.

"Alice I think we understand what is going on."

"No you don't. I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you all believe that the funeral is for Bella, am I correct?"

"Yes, who else's death would cause Edward to behave like this?" Esme asked.

"Ya that's what I thought." This was all starting to make sense now. "Bella is not dead." I head everyone except Edward gasp when I said this apparently he was still too gone in his misery to hear what I said. Then everyone started talking at once.

"What do you mean she is not dead? Don't you dare say that I came here to help and she is not even dead?" Rose said angrily.

"What about all of that I should have seen stuff Alice." Coming from Emmitt.

"She's not dead Edward, Edward get up." Esme was trying to tell Edward the good news but it looked like he did not hear her.

"Alice if she's not dead then what is the problem?" Jasper was asking me. Finally the only person with any real brains and the only one that had not been talking spoke up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE, QUITE!" Carlisle yelled over everyone else before he turned to me. "So if Bella is not dead then where is she?"

"She is in the hospital; I told her that I would stay with her for a few days. Charlie thinks that I came here to get some clothing, I was going to go hunt."

Everyone looked concern except Rose. "Why is she in the hospital?"

"She had an accident while she was with the dog."

"How bad of an accident?" Carlisle asked

"Pretty bad." I told them I was not going to tell them just how bad. Carlisle looked at me then walked over to Edward who was still on the floor in a fetal position.

"Edward, EDWARD" Carlisle spoke to Edward. "Edward do you want to see Bella?"

That seemed to break him out of this depression; Carlisle always knew what to say to us. Edward looked at him a nodded.

"Edward I don't know if you heard by it's about Bella" Edward stood up and looked tense "she is not dead!"

Those four simple words seemed to bring our old Edward back. The one that loved Bella with all him heart.

"I want to see her, where is she?" Edward asked. I was not so sure that was a good idea; it could send him back to his depression. Carlisle looked at me.

"Well Alice lead the way."

"I don't know about this Carlisle." Edward growled at me.

"Alice I need to see her."

"Ok follow me."

I was still not sure if this was a good idea. It could be bad for every person in the family. But if this is what they wanted then that I what I was going to do. I had done enough damage. And I headed out to my car.

A/N Hey people long time no see. Here is the thing I want to know who you what the next chapter pov. From like this was from Alice Pov. You can vote for anyone BUT Bella. Let me know in the review. More votes means faster update.


	14. Chapter 13 NOYES

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

A/N the votes are in and by a land slide its Edward.

Chapter 13- No/Yes

I could not believe that I was going to get to see my angle again. She was alive and ok. We got to the hospital in record time. Carlisle went to go find Bella's doctor to see what he could do for her medically. As I went down the hall I decided then and there that I was never leaving her side again. Even if she did not want me I would watch over her.

"NO WAY GETS OUT."

I turned to the voice that spoke to me at the say time the smell hit me…werewolf. It was a boy he was being held back by three others by the smell I guessed that they were werewolf's too.

"THIS IS HIS FALT HE SHOULD NOT BE HERE."

"Jacob calm down." An older man in a wheelchair said to him. I thought that he was Billy Black. Just then Charlie came around the corner.

"GET HIM OT OF HERE."

"Charlie calm down."

Carlisle was trying to calm Charlie down, behind him that Jacob had the biggest smile on his face. As Carlisle and Charlie talked, well Charlie was yelling I heard it. My angles voice, the voice I had thought about for months.

"Dad? What's all the yelling for?"

She was looking around the corner of the room in a hospital gown. I could tell the moment she spot us.

"Edward?" She whispered. I was ecstatic my angle said my name.

"Bella go back in your room please." Charlie said. What NO, I could not let her out of my sight. I started to move to follow her into the room when Charlie moved in front of me.

"Don't even think about it. You are not allowed anywhere near my daughter." I did not care what he said all that mattered was that I be with Bella again.

"Charlie I think that's a little harsh." Carlisle said.

"You need to stay out of this." It was not Charlie but Jacob this time.

"Excuse me." I heard my angles voice for the second time. Everyone looked to her.

"I think that I can make me own decisions."

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Edward will you please talk to me in here." I heard my angle say to me. All I could think was YES.


	15. Chapter 14 surgery part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 14- Surgery part 1

Edward Pov.

She wanted to talk to me! I was so happy! I walked around into her room and saw it. Her leg was all bandaged up and in some kind of brace. When she looked around the corner I only saw her head and I had though as to why she was here but I guess now I knew. Bella had walked… or hopped over to her to bed by the time I had gotten past Charlie's death glare.

"Would you please close the door?" My angel asked me. I closed the door and turned to see her looking out the window. She sat like that for a good five minutes. This was one of those times that's I wish I could read her thoughts. I wanted so bad to know what she was thinking. She looked so lifeless, and I feel terrible for leaving, she doesn't have that twinkle in her eye anymore, or that glorious smile…

"Why?" It was so soft that if it were not for my vampire hearing I would have missed it. I was about to answer her question as to why I left her when she spoke again.

"Why are you here?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. I want to go and hold her in my arms and tell her that I was a complete idiot and that I loved her, but something in the way she said "Why are you here?" and the look on her face made me stop. I quickly tuned into Jaspers brain and for the confirmation to my fears SHE WAS MAD!!! And not just any kind of mad, the kind of mad that wants to take my man hood and feed it to the dogs. GROSS, and SCARY!

A/N Hey sorry it's been so long. School has been really busy. We had a person quit at work as I have been working like major over time, and I pick up a second job. And to top it all off my mother just found out that she needs more brain surgery (she had two last spring) and now she needs two more. So I have been a little busy but I wanted to give you something to read. My mom is going to have her surgery this week so I will be at the house all to myself so I will update as soon as I can promise. Can you guess how Bella got hurt and what is wrong with her leg? Previews to those who guess both correctly.


	16. Chapter 15 surgery part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 15- Surgery part 2

Edward Pov.

"_Why are you here?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. I want to go and hold her in my arms and tell her that I was a complete idiot and that I loved her, but something in the way she said "Why are you here?" and the look on her face made me stop. I quickly tuned into Jaspers brain and for the confirmation to my fears SHE WAS MAD!!! And not just any kind of mad, the kind of mad that wants to take my man hood and feed it to the dogs. GROSS, and SCARY!_

I did not understand.

"What do you mean why am I here?"

"I mean I think you made your point in the forest very clear, so why would you want to be here."

What no she did not understand….

"Bella I have to tell you something and I would appreciate it if you would let me say everything I have to say before speaking."

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, HOW ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. YOU LEFT ME AND RIPED MY HEART OUT, THEN YOU FREAKING CRUSHED IT WITH YOUR FREAKING VAMPIRE STRENGTH. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH HAS ALICE TOLD YOU YET THAT THEY LOCKED ME UP IN A MENTAL WARD BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A DANGER TO MYSELF? IVE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS LET ME SHOULD I? YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE A SAY IN YOU LEAVING THAT DAY IN THE FOREST! SO ENLIGHTEN ME, EXPAIN. NOW." She said the last part very, and I mean very sarcastically.

I did not know what to say but I knew that I had to try, I was desperate.

"Bella please listen to me please." I did not know what I was hoping for. I had lost all hope at getting her to talk to me.

"Fine"

My head snapped up.

"What?"

"Fine I will listen. Only so I can show you what giving people a chance to speak is. " She muttered the last part. My hopes soared she is giving me a chance.

"I left you to protect you."

"Protect me from what, what could have been causing me harm Edward? If I remember correctly I was not being hurt when you decided to leave."

"From me, I was causing you so much pain. You were in danger from just being around me. I could not take it, the person I loved the most in the world was being hurt but I could not do anything to help them because it was me who was causing the pain. I was hurting you." I collapsed all the pain, grief, longing and every other emotion that I had felt over the past since I had made the biggest mistake in my life was coming back to haunt me.

I felt someone come over and hold me. At first I thought that Esme or Alice had come in but then I registered the warmth of the hands holding me. It made me dead heart beat again knowing that she actually still cared, after what I; a monster did to her. I decided to keep going.

"I'm so sorry Bella you can't imagine how I felt. I have missed you so much. I have not been able to do anything without you, if you don't believe me then ask anyone in my family. Leaving you was the biggest and most stupidest mistake of my life. I'm so, so sorry. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry without you my life is nothing? I'm sorry and I love you." I could not talk anymore I started to dry sob. I began to remember all the horrible things I have done in my life, and none have been as bad as making Isabella Marie Swan sad.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. But I want more reviews. The more reviews I get the faster you get to find out if Bella will take him back or kick him to the curb.


	17. Chapter 16 surgery part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol  
Chapter 16- Surgery part 3  
Edward Pov.

Previously

_"I'm so sorry Bella you can't imagine how I felt. I have missed you so  
much. I have not been able to do anything without you, if you don't believe  
me then ask anyone in my family. Leaving you was the biggest and most  
stupidest mistake of my life. I'm so, so sorry. I love you and I never  
wanted to hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry without you my life is nothing?  
I'm sorry and I love you." I could not talk anymore I started to dry sob.  
I began to remember all the horrible things I have done in my life, and none  
have been as bad as making Isabella Marie Swan sad._

After what felt like a life time I decided I should look up at her. She face  
was covered in tears great another reason to hate myself. I made her  
cry…again. I am a monster a cruel monster.

"Edward I…" Crash

I looked over to see that the door had been broken down and standing in it  
was that Jacob boy.

"You get away from her you bloodsucker."

I stood up and pushed Bella behind me, there was no way I was going to let  
this DOG harm my angel. I may have hurt her before but while she is in my care  
she WILL not be hurt emotionally or physically.

"I will leave only when she, and she alone tells me too you mutt."At this point I saw Carlisle and one on the boys from the hall come running  
in.

"Edward you need to calm down this is not the place or the time to be doing  
this." Carlisle said. I felt a wave of calm that could only come from Jasper  
wash over me. I had to admit that I was feeling better than I had in months,  
just by having Bella so close to me. Plus Jasper's power is really helpful.

"Your right Carlisle, I will do my best." He nodded and looked to Bella  
like a father would to their child. My family really loves Bella, and because  
of my stupidity I damaged my family.

"Would you like to finish the conversation you two were having?" If I had  
a heart it would be beating so fast it would beat right out of my chest. I  
looked over to see her nod, this conversation would alter my life is a good  
way or bad.

"Very well. Everyone out of the room now." Carlisle said.

"No fucking way am I leaving with HIM in here." Jacob yelled. He was  
being restrained again by the same boys that were in the hall earlier. This  
punk is STRONG, for a mutt at least.

"JACOB GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Bella yelled. I had never seen  
her like this. If had not been so afraid of what she had to say to me I would  
totally be turned on. Plus Bella looks kind of like an angry Kitten. I  
chuckled inwardly at this...

"You heard Bella Jacob let's go." Said one of the boys.

"Thanks Sam." Bella returned. He just nodded then looked from her to me  
and left followed by Carlisle. Finally we were alone again.

"Edward I don't quite know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything except to tell me what you want. If you  
want me to leave and never come back …than I will. But if not, then I will  
always, always be here for you, friend or more it's your choice." I hoped  
she picked the very last option. I think I could stay as her friend, if that  
was what she really wanted, but it would not be easy on my part. I just hoped  
it was not the first choice. I couldn't live my life without her, WITHOUT HER  
I DONT FUNCTION!

"I think…I think I need time to think it over." She said.

"I understand that, just know that I really truly do love you and I always  
will." With that I turned to leave. As I got to the door I felt a warm hand  
on my arm. I turned to her.

"I think… I have made my decision." I waited to hear the words that  
would either be my salvation or doom. If I were alive I would be sweating from  
nervousness.

"I think that I want you to kiss me." My hope went through the roof. I  
pulled her into my arms and placed my lips on hers. She still tasted the same,  
like heaven. I felt her press herself into my body and I could not resist.  
Alice was in the next room and would stop me way before anything got out of  
hand, so I through caution to the wind and really kissed her. Only after I had  
picked her up did I remember the brace on her leg. She winced as I carried her  
to the bed. This is my entire fault though I was not sure how, but I knew it was my fault.

"Well now that that has been determined mind telling me why you are here in  
the first place?" I asked.

She blushed that adorable blush that I loved and missed so much.

"Um well promise you won't get mad?" She asked sounding almost scared.  
This cannot be good I thought.

"No." She laid back on the bed and placed the pillow over her face.

"If you don't mind I would rather you not do that. I've got too long  
without seeing your face, I'm not sure I could stand not being able to see  
it now." I said as I pulled the pillow from her face.

"If you won't tell me how it happened right now then tell me what is  
wrong with it and how it will get better? Is it that you tripped and need bed  
rest or a brace for a while?"

"Um no I have to have surgery done." WHAT! I went through all the leg  
injuries that I knew that required surgery.

"Bella what did you do?" I asked in Panic...

"Um I kind crashed on a motorcycle."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON A MOTORCYCLE? WHOSE WAS IT I WILL KILL HIM  
FOR LETTING YOU GET HURT?" I was beyond angry how dare some guy hurt my  
angel.

"Calm down Edward."

"CALM DOWN, YOUR SITTING HERE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH AN INJURED LEG, YOU  
STILL HAVE NOT TOLD ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT YET BY THE WAY, AND THE ASSHOLE  
WHO DID THIS TO YOU IS OUT WALKING FREE OF HARM. I BET IT WAS THAT DAMN  
WEREWOLF, I SHOULD GO KILL HIM." I got up to go find the bastard when she  
jumped up and grabbed my arm. She yelled in pain and I forgot all about HIM  
and help to get my girl back in bed.

"Please don't, it was my fault I was driving and yes I was the only  
person on it."

"But why were you on a motorcycle Bella?" I was perplexed. Why would she  
do this? Just as she was about to answer the door opened and a nurse walked in  
with a wheelchair.

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry but you have to say goodbye for now it's time to  
get ready for your surgery." Damn. This conversation was far from over.

"I will tell you later, you will be here when I wake up right?" She  
looked so sad and scared that I felt like a bigger jerk that I already felt,  
if that was possible. Yes. Yes it was possible.

"Nobody could make me be anywhere else." I kissed her on the head as the  
nurse wheeled her out in the wheelchair.

"And don't cause any problems, remember this is a hospital." She gave  
me a knowing look. I knew what she meant. Don't go killing Jacob, well she  
said that was because we were in a hospital I will just ask him to go outside  
for a minute. I waved with an innocent smile as the nurse pushed her out the  
door and waited till I was sure she had left the hall. I heard her say hi to  
my family and her dad. When she was gone I went out to find this Jacob, this  
Stupid mutt will have to deal with my wrath!


	18. Chapter 17 Confrontations

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 17- Confrontations

_Previously_

"And don't cause any problems, remember this is a hospital." She gave me a knowing look. I knew what she meant. Don't go killing Jacob, well she said that was because we were in a hospital I will just ask him to go outside for a minute. I waved as the nurse pushed her out the door and waited till I  
was sure she had left the hall. I heard her say hi to my family and her dad. When she was gone I went out to find this Jacob.

Edwards Pov.  
I walked down the hall towards the waiting room where everyone was. I was thinking on how to kill Jacob without disobeying my angle when I was stopped by a very angry Charlie.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He said in a very angry tone.

"I am here for the same reason that you are Charlie, to be with Bella." I replied calmly.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER." His face was turning red from anger. I could tell that Charlie and Bella were related. His threat had no meaning to me, if he had stopped me before I talked to Bella I would have been terrified, but not of him but the fact that Bella might have felt the same way. As long as Bella wanted me around I would be there and to hell what Charlie said, all that mattered was that Bella was happy.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Charlie, because I can tell you that Bella does NOT feel the same way. And it's what she wants that matters to me and not you. Do I want to be on good terms with you of course you're the father of the woman I love but if not then oh well. Listen I know that you hate me but you have no idea of how much I hate myself trust me I hate myself for causing all this then you do, but when I left I thought I was doing it for the best I really did. I was moving and I did not think I was coming back. I did not want Bella to have to go through the long distance thing. She deserved so much better. I had no idea that this would have happened. If I did then I would not have done it. You may not like it but I love your daughter and she loves me, we are back together, and I am moving back here, you may not like it but that is how it is so I'm sorry."

With that I turned off in the other direction. I could hear Esme and Alice squeal in the minds over hearing that Bella and I were back together, like they could not hear what we were saying in the room. I snorted at the thought. I walked down the hall and started looking for Jacob; it looked like he had  
gone off when I arrived. I started to think about what I had just said to Charlie. It was as close to the truth as he was going to get. About a week or two I had started thinking about coming to check up on Bella. I missed her so much, if she was happy then I would have left without her even knowing I was  
here, if she was not happy well I would have stayed. As much as I wanted her to be happy part of me hoped that she was miserable so that I could stay and be with her again. It was at this time that I started thinking of this story. I would tell people that I broke up because I did not want to do the long distance thing. I sounded like something teens would do. I could hear Jacob now; some guy was talking to him just outside the hospital doors. Well this made it easy I thought. Now I didn't need to ask him to step outside.

"What the hell do you want?" One of the guys asked me.

"Paul stop it." Said the other boy that had been taking to Jacob.

"But Sam?"

"No this is Jacob's to handle" he looked at Jacob "we will be right inside if you need us."  
After they left I looked at Jacob, he was shaking.

"Why the hell could you have not just stayed away. Everything was fine till you came back?"

FINE HE THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS FINE!

"If everything is so fine then why the hell is Bella having surgery right now, why the hell was she a mess when I got here. Everything did not look fine to me." I was trying to stay calm but it was not working.

"If you had just stayed away a little longer then…" I saw it through his mind him and Bella, my Bella in a garage he was trying to talk her into going out with him as a couple. She said no and he kept pushing it touching her arm in a suggestive way and walking closer to her. She was backed into a corner, just when he went to bend down to kiss her she got mad pushed past him. I saw her get on a motorcycle and took off. That was how she got hurt. It was Jacob's felt that she was hurt. He was pushing her no forcing her to do something she did not want. All I saw was red, I was angry beyond reason for him touching my Bella that way, for pushing to do something to be someone she did not want. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged for his neck…

A/N I want reviews. I got 6 reviews for the last chapter, which is why I took so long in updating again. The next chapter is written once I get reviews then I will post it. I also have put up an update chart on my profile. So if you want to know when I will update look there.


	19. Chapter 18 The fight, flight and sleepi

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 18- The fight, flight and sleeping beauty

Previously

_He was pushing her no forcing her to do something she did not want. All I saw was red, I was angry beyond reason for him touching my Bella that way, for pushing to do something to be someone she did not want. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged for his neck… _

I saw Jacob explode and in his place was a giant wolf. He came at me just as I was going at him. Before we meet I was grabbed from behind. I turned to see who had stopped me from ripping Jacob apart. It was Carlisle and Emmett.

"Alice lost your future so we came to look for you. We were afraid you would do something stupid." Carlisle said. I knew what he meant and he was right. This was not the place or the time to do this. I then realized that Jacob had not gotten to me. I turned and sure enough the boys form earlier Sam, Paul and three others were pulling Jacob back toward the forest. They got him to turn back to human, but all that did was change the growls and snarls to very colorful words.

"This is not over Leech." Was the last thing I heard him yell and with that he was gone. I knew that it was not over; I also knew that next time we meet Bella was likely to be with me. That thought made me shutter, to have her anywhere near Jacob make me extremely nervous.

"Edward?" I looked at Carlisle. He was thinking of the best way to say I think you should just leave him be.

"I know Carlisle and I will do my best but I'm not making any promises. Let's head inside now."

We went in to find everyone sitting in the waiting room. I sat down next to Alice who was staring out into space trying to see Bella's future. I was paying so much attention to what Alice was seeing that I did not see Charlie get up and walk over to me.

"Edward I want to talk to you." This could not be good.

"Ok let's step outside." Not that we really needed to. Everyone in my family would know what was being said and I'm sure Charlie would fill Billy Black in, who would then tell the wolfs. We stopped right outside the doors.

"Edward I want to know why you left?"

Great not how I wanted this to start.

"Well you see when my parents told me that we were moving I tried to get them to stay or at least let me stay. I really did not want to go. But when that failed I decided the best way to handle my relationship with Bella was to break it off. She did not need the stress of being a long distance couple. She deserves someone here that can give her all the attention and special treatment that she disserves. I never really wanted to do it. I finally got my parents to move back here. We just arrived today and I went to your house, when I found out that you were not there I went walking around town hoping to find Bella. I ran into Angela who told me that Bella was here in the hospital and here I am." It was as close to the truth as Charlie needed to know. I could tell be his thoughts that he could see the reasoning in my breaking up with Bella when I found out that I was moving. I mean as far as Charlie knew I was a minor that was under the control of my parents' He was also impressed that I tried so hard to get back to her. I knew that we would never be best buds but I did hope that we could be friends; after all I was in love with his only daughter.

"Well Edward I must say that I'm rather impressed with all of this. And if Bella wants you back then it is ok with me."

Ya like he really had a choice but if that was the way he wanted this to go then that is fine with me.

"Thank you sir." Just then the door opened and Alice came out.

"I thought that you might like to know that they just brought Bella out of surgery." We headed inside to go see my angle. Right when I was about to walk into her room Charlie blocked me.

"Edward I know Bella wants to see you more than me so why don't you go in and stay with her till she gets out of the hospital."

Did he mean what I think he meant?

"Do you mean to say Charlie that I can stay with her while she is here, not just during visitor hours?"

"Yes the hospital allows each person in this floor to have one person stay with them while they are here. Do you want to stay?"

"Yes please." If I had not been so happy before, this would have made my day. I don't have to sneak back in.

"Alright I will tell you parents, for you if you want?"

I nodded and he went to go talk to the Doctor who was just coming down the hall. I turned and went into Bella's room to wait for my sleeping beauty to wake up.


	20. Chapter 19 the vote

IMPORTANT READ

Hey guys so I have decided that the next chapter will be the last for this story. But before you send me a message saying "what no keep going" I have a question for you. Do you want me to write a sequel for this story and continue it? Send your response in the review. And if you like this story check out my other stories I promise they are just as good. Or at least I think they are. Anyhow review and let me know last chapter will be up soon and only after I get… um 10 review/votes from this chapter so vote squeal or not.

-Roseabell


	21. Chapter 20 I love you

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol**

**Chapter 20- I Love You**

**Edward Pov.**

Bella looked perfect, that was the only word that I could think of. She was in the hospital bed with her hair around her head like a halo and a soft smile on her face. She looked so peaceful. The nurse was finishing up checking over all the machines that Bella was attached to and turned to leave.

"She will be out for a while probably 3 to 5 hours, but when she wakes up please hit the call button to let us know. We will be in to check up on her every ten minutes." And with that she left.

"_Hey Edward_" Alice's thoughts got my attention. "_That nurse does not know what she is talking about. Bella will be awake in about 45 minutes_." She sounded a little irritated at the nurse. "_You would think that they would be able to estimate more accurately when a person will wake up from an educed sleep_" she finished up. I had to laugh a little at this. Apparently Alice had been having some problems with this nurse during her visits to see Bella. Whatever it was that she had done to make Alice so mad I ignored it. I had more pressing matters to attend to. I had not forgotten the conversation that I had with Bella earlier. She would tell me what happened, all of it, but first I needed her to get better and wake up.

"Edward" she said in her sleep. I loved the fact that she talked in her sleep. I would never tell anyone this but it was kind of a turn on to have her moan my name while she slept, I missed that sound so much.

"Edward?" It was not a moan this time but more of a panicked question. Like a parent who can't find their child on the playground. I instantly felt guilty.

"Shhh love I'm right here." I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead and stroked her cheek with my hand. She reached up grabbed my hand and cuddled it under her chin like a little kid would do with a teddy bear. I just sat there and watched her sleep while she cuddled my hand.

Another 30 minutes passed before anything really happened. Bella was starting to wake up. I could tell this without the 1 million monitors that she was hooked up to and I guessed that it would be about 45 seconds before she opened her eyes. And I was right, she still looked sleepy but she turned over and smiled up at me.

"So it wasn't a dream." I felt so guilty and it must have showed on my face.

"O Edward I did not mean to make you sad."

"I know love, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I have felt in a long time." I chuckled.

"Well that's good. I have good news."

"What's that?" She looked so cute when she was confused.

"Well I talked to you father."

"And?"

"Well he is not going to try and shoot me. As a matter of fact he said that I could stay here with you while you were in the hospital."

"Wow, no way. I guess he did listen."

"Bella what do you mean by that?"

"Well before I went into surgery I told him that I was getting back together with you. He was not too happy but we had a quick heart to heart and I told him that if he wanted me in his life that he would have to try and get along with you. I also told him all of this" she gestured to her leg and the hospital room "was not your fault but mine."

"Bella I don't want you to start anything with your father because of me."

"What are you telling me, if I left his house I would be homeless?" She was making fun of me now. "Honestly Edward I don't want to start anything with him, but at the same time I will not have him trying to come between us."

"I love you Bella." I reached over to give her a kiss. It was like I was in heaven. We broke apart because Bella had to breathe. "And speaking of all this you never did tell me what happened."

"Well um you see… I don't know where to start." She looked scared, was it because of me? I was instantly on guard and felt the need to reassure her.

"How about the beginning, my angel, and I just want you to know that no matter what you have done I will always love you."

"Thanks well here it is." She stopped to take a deep breath. "After you left I was like a zombie, it got so bad that my dad had to hospitalize me."

Wait why would he do that I thought? "Why?"

(A/N Sorry to interrupt the story but quick thing u need to know. Italics are Edwards's thoughts in this Paragraph.)

"If you want to hear this story Edward then you can't interrupt me." _My feisty little Kitten she is so cute when she is annoyed._ "Because I stopped eating and drinking." _WHAT? SHE WAS NOT EATING?_ "I was literally wasting away. Well I was in the hospital for a while when Alice came to see me. After a long while and I do mean long they let me leave. I was still unhappy, but by a fluke accident I found out that by doing something dangerous I could remember you better so that's what I did. I got hurt because the main way I was doing this was by riding a motorcycle."

I was stunned, no I was beyond it. This all did happened because of me? I knew it.

"Edward this is not your fault." The hell it's not!

"I was the stupid person to do it." Before I could say anything the nurse walked in. I had forgotten all about her.

"O you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." She pulled me a little closer as if she was afraid that the nurse was going to kick me out. As if this little human could.

"Well I'm going to give you some medicine now to help with any pain. It will make you a little sleepy and you should not fight it ok? The quickest way to recovery is to sleep." She walked over to inject some thing into her IV.

"I will be back to check on you later." And with that she left.

"Edward" I could tell that she was already sleepy from her voice.

"It's ok love I will be right here when you wake up, get some sleep, we can talk later. I love you."

I kissed her forehead as she let out a big yawn.

"I loves yous tooooo." Her words were slurred but I still heard her.

We still had a lot of things to work out. This, us, and how we would precede, the wolves, and this Jacob guy, and a few other things. But I knew that no matter what, we would handle it together. "I will love you forever" I told her back but she was already asleep.

THE END

A/N I Know that you must be getting tired of these notes but here we go again. So I will start the sequel here soon. I want to work on a few other stories a little so GO CHECK THEM OUT!!! But put me on author alert if you want to know when the next story is out SO REVIEW NOW, RIGHT NOW, CLICK THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON PLEASE.


End file.
